


The Second Time

by MistressParamore



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressParamore/pseuds/MistressParamore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Sybil work out what happens next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Time

**Author's Note:**

> Again, look away if Sam/Sybil action doesn't do it for you...

_**The Second Time** _

_**Follow on from 'The First Time'. Somehow this wanted to be written!** _

_**Sybil and Sam work out what happens next... [and no, this isn't turning into a trilogy!]** _

* * *

Lady Ramkin muzzily surfaced from the depths of sleep, snuggling deeper into the bedclothes as her mind clung to the last tendrils of sleep, her mind not yet alert. As she rolled over sleepily, she became aware of another body in the bed with her, a warm, male body that had his arm wrapped possessively around her waist and head pressed against her back. Lady Ramkin froze as her sleep addled mind registered the presence and hastily filtered through her memories.  _Sam_.

She smiled to herself as she remembered the previous evening. The love, the passion, the feelings he stirred up in her with just the smallest touch or look. Every nerve ending seemed to be hyper sensitive and she could tell from his expression that he was just as lost as she was.

Sighing, she rolled back towards him, twining her arms around his waist and burying her face in his chest. She inhaled his musky male scent deeply, feeling a primal response echoing in her own body. A tightening of the muscular arms around her indicated that Sam had woken up. A light kiss grazed her forehead as he murmured "you're awake early." She could hear sleepy amusement lacing his tones as he tugged her even closer to him.

"Mmmm," she replied sleepily. Any further response was lost in the deep kiss Sam placed upon her mouth. The last vestiges of Sybil's coherent thought left her as Sam ran his hands back up her sides and gently manoeuvred her so she lay underneath him, never breaking the kiss. As he pulled back to stare deeply into her eyes, hand still caressing the sensitive flesh of her stomach, Sybil felt all the emotion of the last day or so welling up inside her. Her heart felt full, her body ached for him and she knew she was never letting him go. She didn't care what he had been, or how he had been viewed by society. She cared what he was now, the man here and now making her writhe with incoherent pleasure as he placed soft kisses down her neck, remembering every pleasure point he had discovered the night before. Sybil saw a kind man, a caring man, a man who was left perpetually baffled and angry by the behaviour in those around him. He was just. He was fair. And she couldn't resist him any more than the day could halt the night.

"Sam," she breathed, her breath catching in her throat as he sensuously kissed the curve between neck and shoulder, hands ghosting up her stomach, seeking and finding, gently cupping and kneading the sensitive flesh of her breasts. Her muffled moan was eagerly swallowed by Sam as he reclaimed her mouth, lightly grazing calloused thumbs over her already taut nipples, pleasurably stimulating them into aching points, the electricity lancing through her to settle edgily in her lower abdomen.

As Sam looked at her, their eyes connected - words and emotions flowing between them unsaid - as he persisted in the worship of her breasts.

Even in the semi darkness of the bedroom he could see the flush pervading her cheeks and her full, open mouth, eyes fluttering open as he leaned over her again. His erection grazing her inner thigh, Sam kissed slowly down her pale, fragrant skin, down the valley between her breasts, bathing the silky skin with kisses. Sybil whimpered and clutched at his shoulders as he licked and softly sucked on first one, then the other nipple, heightening her aching arousal that pooled between her thighs. His stubble provided a sensual contrast to the heated smoothness of his tongue and mouth, the delicate skin of her breasts hypersensitive and making her moan unashamedly into the silence of the room.

As he moved his kisses back up her neck, his hands swept downwards, over the curve of her hip and thigh, slipping between her legs to the heated, aching core of her being. Sam kissed her deeply as he rubbed and and explored in an achingly pleasurable rhythm, blistering electricity searing outwards and igniting every nerve ending. Sybil was utterly helpless in his hands, her whole being reduced to a sea of feeling, her senses overwhelmed, all she could do was moan helplessly as the coil of pleasure tightened deliciously within her.

Somehow, she co-ordinated her arms to pull weakly at his shoulders. "Sam..." she groaned by his ear.

Immediately understanding her need, he repositioned himself, glancing back up at her in silent confirmation. Her eyes met his, heavy lidded and darkened with desire.

Leaning forward, he captured her lips in a searing kiss as he pushed forward and into her.

Maintaining a slow, electrifying rhythm Sam threaded his fingers through hers and pulled her hands up above her head, leaning on his elbows as he thrust faster. Sybil moaned deeply as the pace increased, back arching off the bed and tugging her hands desperately as searing tendrils of pleasure soared through her. Shattering exquisitely beneath him, Sybil cried out, feeling Sam collapse onto her breathless and sated in his own release. Sam released their hands as he moved next to her, kissing her as he did so. Tucking in next to her, he sleepily wrapped his arms around Sybil as they both breathlessly waited for equilibrium to return, spooning them together. Sybil twisted slightly towards him.

"Sam?"

"Mmmm?"

"You're not going to leave tomorrow are you? " Sybil hated her insecurity - she had never been insecure in her life, but she needed to know. Know that this was real.

_Make it real or take it away... because I don't think I could bear it if it wasn't, not now..._

Sam raised his head slightly, looking slightly quizzically at her over her shoulder.

Part of him was offended that she appeared not to know him, to know that he wouldn't have done this unless he was sure; another part understood only too well.

"Sybil," he began softly. "I'm not going anywhere. Ever."

Her face lit up as he leaned forward and gently kissed her. And he suspected that she might just have taken his heart.


End file.
